300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.10.23
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Heroes *Base Movement Speed increased from 288 MS -> 310 MS *Base Movement Speed increased from 287 MS -> 305 MS *''Clow Cards: ''Bonus physical damage adjusted from 20 + cards x 2 -> 20 + cards x (2 + 0.01 Bonus AD) *Model size increased by 13.5% (the unit size not change, only visual size changes) *''GUNDAM: ''Skill effect adjusted: **'Old Effect: '''Strike Freedom uses '''Phase Shift Armor' to protect himself. He has a starting high defensive stats of 50 Armor and 40 Magic Resist. In exchange, he has no Armor and Magic Resist growth rate. **'New Effect: '''Strike Freedom uses '''Phase Shift Armor' to protect himself. He has a starting high defensive stats of 30 Armor and 40 Magic Resist. In exchange, he has no Armor and Magic Resist growth rate. When receiving damage, the Phase Shift Armor will use Mana to absorb the damage. The percentage of the damage that can be absorbed is equal to 25%/35% (Freedom mode/'Strike' mode) of the current Mana. Each 1 Mana can absorb 1 damage. When out of combat, Strike Freedom restores 2.5% of maximum Mana per second. *''High Energy Beam Rifle Q'' and Super Lacerta Beam Saber Q: ''The chance to trigger passive effect while using '''High Energy Beam Rifle adjusted to be the same with using Super Lacerta Beam Saber. *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 20/19/18/17/16 seconds -> 20/18/16/14/12 seconds *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''Removed the ability to cast this skill on the enemy, adjusted the removed ability to be the passive effect of this skill as follows: **'New Passive: '''Strike Freedom sends out several small weapon pods that fly around himself to help attack on the same target Strike Freedom performs his basic attacks on for 4 seconds, dealing 10/20/30/40/50 + Bonus AD physical damage per second. The pods stop their attack when the target moves far away more than 700 range or Strike Freedom performs his basic attacks on the new target. *Super DRAGOON System W: ''When the shield is destroyed, the damage that exceeds the shield is nullified. *''Multi-phase Beam Cannon E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 16/14/12/10/8 seconds *''Multi-phase Beam Cannon E: ''Skill damage adjusted from 60/90/120/150/180 + AD + AP -> 60/100/140/180/220 + AD + AP *''FULL BURST MODE R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 100/85/70 seconds *''FULL BURST MODE R: ''Damage type of mini lasers adjusted from true damage -> physical damage *''FULL BURST MODE R: ''Damage type of main cannon adjusted from magic damage -> true damage, and adjusted the scaling from AP -> AP + AD *''Invisible Air - Bounded Field of the Wind King W: ''can no longer taunt the target with the Health percentage equal to herself, but the skill effect will apply Movement Speed debuff on the target instead. *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''Skill damage adjusted from 10/40/80/120/160 + AD -> 10/60/120/180/200 + AD *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''Using '''''Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q or Senketsu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W on the enemy hero with mark effect from this skill deals only 85% damage. *''Ventriloquism E: ''This ability can now be able to use when there is no hero unit that is attached with Soul of Tippy within range. *''Ventriloquism E: ''Upon activation, restores Chino's Health by 20/40/60/80/100 + AP. *''Ventriloquism E: ''Mana cost increased from 40 Mana -> 60 Mana ---- Item Mall *Available in Item Mall between 27 October 2017 (6.00 PM) ~ 12 November 2017. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Nero Claudius's Très Fontaine Ardent/Tempestes/Claudeo E couldn't be use again after disconnect. *Fixed Nyaruko used skills in the Brush would cause her to not be able to enter stealth by using The Crawling Chaos ability. *Fixed the cast range of Nyaruko's Space CQC Reverse Method 108 - Eight Wine Cups W was shorter than its actual range. *Fixed Matoi Ryuuko's Sen-i-Soshitsu R could deal damage to the previous target while casting on the new target. *Fixed the Health cost of Matoi Ryuuko's Senketsu Senjin W, Senketsu Senjin W and Shippu Senjin W was doubled. *Fixed the disapperance of the line from skill indicator of Akemi Homura's RPG Rocket Launcher W. ---- ----